The Rise Of The Monsters: Chapter One
Esperanza Origins The Rise Of The Monsters - Chapter One - The next morning, the Olympians had tracked down Josh McLean’s current location, and brought him up to Mount Olympus. They held a court inside the Hall of the Olympians. Unfortunately, Josh didn’t bring any lawyer to defend him. And another unfortunate thing about the trial was that Athena wasn’t with them today to help their judgment. The gods looked down at the golden boy from their thrones, sneering. There wasn’t much of an audience watching them, since this matter was to be solved privately. The Olympus Task Force was at the back of the room, prepared for any kind of suspicious activity coming from this Demi-titan. The trial took many hours until it the case was dismissed. The gods looked and accused Josh in everyway as possible: him being the son of Hyperion; him siding up with the titans in the past; and his absurdly abilities to bend almost everything at his will. Josh couldn’t do anything to defend himself. He didn’t even know why he was here until they accused him for stealing the Olympian Flame. “But I didn’t do anything!” he pleaded. The gods wouldn’t listen to him. He was a product of misfortune, they thought. He did amazing feats in the past, yes, but someone had stolen the fire and someone was to blame. They couldn’t find anyone else except Josh. “But, what about Prometheus?” Josh said. “I mean, he was in the scene of the crime. Why blame it on me?” Zeus hesitated, and then spoke, “Prometheus had proven his innocence a few hours ago, in this very room. We have received an alibi from Lady Philia an hour later, stating that he was indeed in her household when the incident happened. Prometheus also had point something about your abilities to carry very strong magic, particularly light magic, and absorb it.” Josh couldn’t think of anything else to defend himself. There were many of them and he was only one. The trial continued until the god of lightning announced Josh guilty. “…you are to be stripped away of your powers. You will be brought to Mount Orintia and will remain there until further announcement, until someone has proven your innocence. If you would not tell us where you have hidden the flame, you will forever be in that prison. You have your chance, son of Hyperion; tell us now and perhaps we could let you go.” Could''let him go?'' Josh didn’t know what to say. He didn’t steal anything. He didn’t even know about this Olympian Flame. Why him? Why was it always him? Was it because he sided with the titans in the past? No. This was a different matter, but Josh couldn’t help himself thinking that the gods were trying to blame everything on him. The Olympians found it very difficult (but not impossible) to seal most of Josh’s powers. Then they sent him to a mountain located beside Olympus: Mount Orintia. There, he would be imprisoned for Hades how long until someone could save him. The anger inside of him grew more when he arrived at the mountain. It was a place full of darkness, and not a single light in sight. When he made his first step inside of the large, decayed prison, his heart almost froze. He didn’t have his powers to help him see in the dark. The gods took them away. He felt helpless and cold without guidance. He tried to shrug the feelings off and tried to muster all the courage he could find, but he couldn’t help but feel weak. Josh settled down and cried. He was alone now and no one would hear him. He wanted to let all the frustration and anger out, but tears couldn’t handle them all. He had helped the gods in the past and he was once called a hero. Now, the gods had turned against him and not a single one had defended him.He didn’t steal anything. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the gods weren’t what he thought after all. The titans were right; he should’ve just sided with them and ignore Kari. The Olympians weren’t selfless as he thought so. They were too proud and stubborn to admit defeat, in which the titans were defeated countless times and learned something in each battle. Josh closed his eyes. No one was going to save him from this hell. No one was going to help him. He was on his own. He would get revenge by himself. Revenge. He liked that. He dreamed of wonderful things. He dreamed of these monsters destroying Olympus, tearing the Olympians apart. It was a beautiful yet horrifying sight. Josh couldn’t decide if he should be rejoicing or cowering, running away. But the gods deserved it. They were unjust to him, so he'll have to do the same. Then tt turned out, the monsters in Josh’s dreams were real. Category:The Rise of The Monsters Category:Chapter Page